Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~
Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ (Z伝説 ～終わりなき革命～, Z Legend ~Neverending Revolution~) is the 4th single of Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on July 6, 2011 along with their 5th single D' no Junjou under Starchild Records. This single is their first release under the name of Momoiro Clover Z. The single debuted at number 5 on the Oricon Weekly Chart. The single is included on Battle and Romance album as the 1st track and the leading song. The song is a tie-up song for a commercial for Tokyo Joypolis. Details The single was debuted and announced on May 17, 2011 in a Starchild Records convention titled Spark! The song was produced by Kenichi Maeyamada who had written for Momoiro Clover trademark songs such as Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo and Koko Natsu. The shout "Zetto!" was performed by the "big brother of the anime song genre" Ichiro Mizuki. The male voice narrating the song is the renowned anime and tokusatsu series narrator Fumihiko Tachiki. The stunning music and gymnastic dance formations were described as shocking and attracted a lot of attention.Natalie - ももクロZ、水木一郎迎えて攻めの新曲「Z伝説 ～終わりなき革命～」 The song is their new introduction song after their name change into Momoiro Clover Z and their first song in the Z era. Lyrically, the song is about their self-introduction, describes their personality and what will they do. Momoka Ariyasu commented that "this is one weird song, but this will become our next theme song. This song is really uplifting.Natalie Power Push - Battle and Romance The song was also made under the theme of "Hang in there" in a Momoclo-way, following the 2011 Great East Japan Earthquake.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 The music video was published on June 3, 2011 in their youtube channel. In the music video all members are wearing costumes in the style of sentai heroes, complete with helmets, scarfs, and transformation belts.Natalie - 戦えももいろクローバーZ！「Z伝説」PVで戦隊ヒロインに The girls use transformation belts to become helmeted fighters looking like sentai warriors and as the Weekend Heroines, squadron fights fully armed with a song and a dance. The song is used as the commercial song for Tokyo Joypolis amusement park in 2011, and became their first song to be used as a CM song.Natalie - 東京ジョイポリスCMにももクロ登場、CMソングは「Z伝説」 Track Information #Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ (Z伝説 ～終わりなき革命～, Z Legend ~Neverending Revolution~) Single Information *Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ **Tokyo Joypolis CM song **Lyrics, composer, arrangement and producer: Kenichi Maeyamada **Narrator: Fumihiko Tachiki **Z Line Sampling: Ichiro Mizuki **PV Director: Atsunori Sasaki Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Chart Positions *'Oricon' *'Total Reported Sales:' 22,077* *'Total Sales in 2011:' 16,942 *'Total Sales in 2012:' 2,754 *'Total Sales in 2013:' 2,381* Lyrics Romaji = Momoiro kuroobaa Z Ikuta no konnan wo nori koe Gonin to natta momoiro kuroobaa Totsuzen watasareta henshin beruto ni shoujotachi wa nani wo omou Daiyonwa “Z densetsu ～Owari naki kakumei～” RED!!! Ha-chihachi de-kodeko ppachi E-ku ekubo wa koi no otoshi ana YELLOW!!! Nakimushi amaenbo Kuishinbo minna no imouto desu!! PINK!!! Aarin ☆ Yes!! Aarin ☆ Momokuro-chan no aidoru na no da GREEN!!! Chibi dakara tte namenna! Uta mo dansu mo dare ni mo makenai ze! PURPLE!!! Pipoo pupoo pepoo poopoo Piipo paapo pipo biribiri kanden!! Watashitachi naiteiru hito ni Nani ga dekiru darou sore wa Chikara ippai utatte odoru koto! Yossha yanze?!! Warera wa aidoru! Shuumatsu hiroin momokuro!! Kobushi nigire! Namida buchinomesu ze Yamanai ame nanka nai Hikari wo shinjite Tsuyoku kedakaku tanoshiku uruwashiku Utai tsuzukeyou!! Makenai yo! Tachi agare! Daijoubu! Yowakunai! Zettai akiramenai WE ARE Momoiro kuroobaa Z!!!!!!!!!! Setsumei shiyou momoiro kuroobaa Z to wa Momota Kanako Tamai Shiori Sasaki Ayaka Ariyasu Momoka Takagi Reni no Gonin ni yoru shuumatsu hiroin de a-ru Kyou mo chiisana otomodachi ookina otomodachi no tame Pafoomansu ni ase wo nagasu! Isoge, momoiro kuroobaa Z! Niban ga hajimaru zo! PURPLE!!! Yari kirenai toki ni wa GREEN!!! Watashitachi ni makasete ne BLUE!! Aa... PINK!!! Obaka na koto bakka dakedo YELLOW!!! Egao wo kimi ni ageru yo RED!!! Ai ni kite ne ai ni iku yo Itsudatte mikata dakara Hitori demo hitori bocchi ja nai Wasurenaide ite itsumo Kimi no koto wo omotte utau kara Wacha? Donna ni tsurakute Nagai tatakai to shitemo Shinji tsuzukerya itsuka kanaun da Akenai yoru nanka nai Asahi wa noboru!! Mirai shinjite hitasura akiramezu Ima wo kake nukero!! Daisuki da yo honto da yo shinjite yo ne harahetta- Motto tsuyoku nareru WE ARE Momoiro kuroobaa Z!!!!!!!!!! Kanashii koto nado Isshou tsuzukanai kara!! Warera wa aidoru! Shuumatsu hiroin momokuro!! Kobushi nigire! Namida buchinomesu ze Yamanai ame nanka nai Hikari wo shinjite Tsuyoku kedakaku tanoshiku uruwashiku Utai tsuzukeyou!! Makenai shi! STAND UP! Daijoubu! Yowakunai! Zettai akiramenai WE ARE Momoiro kuroobaa Z!!!!!!!!!! Kyou mo koushite egao wa mamorareta Motto motto minna wo egao ni suru tame ni Ashita mo utae! Soshite odoru no da! Yuke! Momoiro kuroobaa Z Hatarake! Momoiro kuroobaa Z Ganbare! Momoiro kuroobaa Z |-| Original = ももいろクローバーZ 幾多の困難を乗り越え 5人となったももいろクローバー 突然渡された変身ベルトに 少女たちは何を思う 第四話 「Z伝説?終わりなき革命?」 RED!!! はーちはち でーこでこっぱち えーく えくぼは 恋の落とし穴 YELLOW!!! 泣き虫 甘えん坊 食いしん坊 みんなの妹ですっ!! PINK!!! あーりん☆ Yes!!あーりん☆ ももクロちゃんの アイドルなのだ GREEN!!! チビだからって なめんな! 歌も ダンスも 誰にも負けないぜ! PURPLE!!! ぴぽー ぷぽー ぺぽー ぱーぽー ぴーぽ ぱーぽ ぴぽ びりびり 感電!! わたしたち 泣いている人に 何が出来るだろう それは 力いっぱい 歌って 踊ること! よっしゃ やんぜーー!! われらは アイドル! 週末ヒロイン ももクロ!! こぶし 握れ! 涙 ぶちのめすぜ やまない 雨なんか ない 光を 信じて 強く 気高く 楽しく うるわしく 歌い続けよう!! 負けないよ! たちあがれ! 大丈夫! 弱くない! 絶対 あきらめない WE ARE ももいろクローバー Z!!!!!!!!!! 説明しよう ももいろクローバーZとは 百田夏菜子 玉井詩織 佐々木彩夏 有安杏果 高城れに の 5人による 週末ヒロインであーる 今日も小さなお友達 大きなお友達の為 パフォーマンスに汗を流す! 急げ、ももいろクローバーZ! 二番が始まるぞ! PURPLE!!! やりきれない時には GREEN!!! 私たちに任せてね BLUE!! あ・・・ PINK!!! おバカなことばっかだけど YELLOW!!! 笑顔を キミにあげるよ RED!!! 会いに来てね 会いにいくよ いつだって 味方だから ひとりでも ひとりぼっちじゃない 忘れないでいて いつも キミのことを想って 歌うから ワチャーーー どんなに 辛くて 長い戦いとしても 信じ続けりゃ いつか 叶うんだ 明けない 夜なんかない 朝日は 昇る!! 未来 信じて ひたすら あきらめず 今を 駆け抜けろ!! 大好きだよ ほんとだよ 信じてよね はらへったー もっと強くなれる WE ARE ももいろクローバー Z!!!!!!!!!! 悲しい ことなど 一生 続かないから!! われらは アイドル! 週末ヒロイン ももクロ!! こぶし 握れ! 涙 ぶちのめすぜ やまない 雨なんか ない 光を 信じて 強く 気高く 楽しく うるわしく 歌い続けよう!! 負けないし! STAND UP! 大丈夫! 弱くない! 絶対 あきらめない WE ARE ももいろクローバー Z!!!!!!!!!! 今日もこうして笑顔は守られた もっともっと みんなを笑顔にするために 明日も歌え!そして踊るのだ! ゆけ! ももいろクローバーZ はたらけ! ももいろクローバーZ がんばれ! ももいろクローバーZ Trivia *The lyrics give some references to the group: **The narration line in the beginning "After overcoming numerous hardships, Momoiro Clover is now down to 5 girls" is a reference to their hardships before gaining the name "Z", such as street live acts, national tours, going major, switching label, and Akari Hayami resignation. **The "Episode 4" in the narration is a reference to this single being their 4th single. **Kanako and Shiori lines are taken directly from their self-introduction. **Ahrin's line features the symbol ☆, the usual symbol that always concludes her blog titles, and her epithet "Momoclo's Idol". **Momoka's line is a reference to her being the shortest member yet has an unrivaled skill in singing and dancing. **Reni's line (pipoo pupoo pappo) is the weird one out and she complained that as well. The "Biribiri Kanden" line is a reference to her epithet "Kanden Shoujo". Interestingly, her complain of the weird lyrics has been included in the lyrics of Jimusho ni Motto Osaretai that was released about a year later. **The narration "The second verse is starting!" most likely a nod to their second verse announcement line in Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo. **In the second verse the announcer shouts out "Blue!" (the color of Akari Hayami), in response, the girls freeze in shock and the song stops for a split second.　Further reference is given in the choreography where the girls place their fingers on their eyebrows. (eyebrows are the charm points of Akari). *The music video is a reminiscent of sentai films and several old sentai tropes including flashy belt transformation sequence, secret lair and the yellow is showing eating curry rice (trademark food for yellow member in Super Sentai). *This is where their second mascot Bearda and the gas-shooting helmet worn by Kanako debuted. *The tune in the chorus can be heard in Overture. *The single along with D' no Junjou are priced at 500 Yen and described as "the single coin" price. The cheap price is due the fact it only includes a song, with no karaoke track and only released as regular version. *This is the only single cover where the Momoiro Clover Z logo is red with a gold Z. References External Links *Official Site entry Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Major Singles